RyansWorld: United States of Earth
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The United States of Earth is a single world government that will be fully established in the year 2100. Everyone will be represented by a global parliament; a member of this parliament will be referred to as an MGP (Member of Global Parliament). Despite the leader being labelled "Emperor," the role of head of state is not hereditary. However, the sons and daughters of the current Emperor are given precedence over the other politicians and diplomats when choosing a successor for emergency reasons. Politicians and diplomats (including Members of Global Parliament) not belonging to the royal family must marry into the royal family and assume the Hamby family name in order to be recognized as the new Emperor. Government-appointed spouses are automatically assigned to legal residents on their 21st birthday; eliminating the need for love and romance. Summary The capital city of the United States of Earth is where Bristol, Tennessee was positioned back in 2014. Government proceedings will be held at the United States of Earth Government District; which used to be Bristol Motor Speedway prior to 2075. The average intelligence of all human citizens of the United States of Earth will be twice as high as the average intelligence in the year 2013. Diplomatic relations between this planet and Gliese 581 g will remain very tense through the 21st through 23rd centures; eventually normalizing in the year 2350 with the Gliesian-Terran Reconciliation Treaty being signed on that year. Dogs will be mutated and genetically altered to look more humanoid and have the average IQ rating of 175. The Singularity commenced when babies from artificial wombs started to be more intelligent and taller than their parents due to the DNA purification process that eradicates all birth defects and imperfections from the genes themselves, thus eradicating dwarfism, mental disabilities, congenital heart defects, spina bifida, cerebral palsy, Tourette's Syndrome and autism from the face of the Earth permanently. The aging process will have been cured, so a lot of people will have the appearance of 20 year-olds or teenagers way past their twentysomething years. Even in the 22nd century, the majority of the civilized universe's video game development companies and motion picture studios will be located in the United States of Earth. Approximately 8 out of every 10 digital movies will be shot in a sound stage in either Los Angeles, Nigeria or India. Approximately 7 out of 10 video games will be developed in Japan, Europe, Hong Kong, or Canadamerica. Areas of the United States of Earth were television were legal got to keep sending and receiving television signals to those places only. These places include the westernmost part of the former Eurasian Union along with the larger cities of the former Japanese Federation. Government, education and religion There will be no monarchy of any sort on the United States of Earth, as the last one, that of the British Commonwealth of Nations was abolished in 2092, when the last Commonwealth Realms joined the U.S.E. The official language will be Lojban, which will be used as the lingua franca for all global business, government, and eventually education. This language was chosen because it is derived from several languages (Arabic, English, Hindi, Mandarin Chinese, Russian, and Spanish) and had a logical and unambiguous grammar and vocabulary. Free classes will be implemented by local colleges and second language clinics to ensure that people were fluent in Lojban, as they had very few opportunities open if they weren't. However, English, French, German, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish and other surviving local languages will still be spoken as first languages at home and in social settings. Christianity, Islam, and Judaism will have significantly fewer members by this time. There won't be enough of a Judeo-Christian or Islamic influence to keep the sexist and homophobic laws regarding marriage in the legal books by the late 21st century. In a world where people do not build special meeting places to worship (churches, cathedrals, mosques, temples, etc.) and worship in their house clothes (instead of business apparel), religion will have no place to impose a world where only "a man and a woman" can get married and live the spousal life. No new religious buildings can be established but the old ones are kept as either holographic museums (where the pitiful few go when they cannot afford Internet access for Wikipedia), houses, apartments, places of business, or as wi-fi social networking/gaming/Wikipedia editing cafes (with up to fifty people being able to access their Twitter, YouTube, Facebook and Wikipedia accounts on the Intergalactic Web). Religious buildings that are in bad enough shape will be destroyed and reverted to wilderness using the re-wilding program as a way to benefit the environment. Citizens of the United States of Earth are nominally allow to keep their culture; unless the customs are considered to be misogynistic, racist, fascistic, abiatleist or any four of these prejudices. Rwanda-Burundi (RyansWorld has a high degree of autonamy on a lot of things to. Wealthy regions The wealthiest region in the United States of Earth is the southern area of what used to be the states of Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, the Canadamerican state of Georgia, Florida (who declared independence from Cuba in 2082), and Alabama. The most notable difference from the rest of the nation is their fashion and technology. After the economic recovery of 2020, economically disadvantaged regions started getting a fresh new batch of robotics-based jobs in addition to "new" jobs left behind by the elderly Baby Boomers. These new robotic jobs would start a phase of reverse outsourcing where jobs from China and Taiwan would be sent back North America because it's safer to use robots than to pay human laborers a shoddy wage for 13 hours of hard labor per day. Their fashion would be far fetched when the nation was first made. They love they're appearance in the south that they would go to every expense to make themselves stand out, even if they have to dye their skins to aquamarine. They almost always where neon and bright colors such as, light green, hot pink, valender, sky blue, and sunset orange. They have a strange but cultural type of style. Bristol, Tennessee becomes the wealthiest city in the Western Hemisphere by 2105. Everyone there would be making the same money that a lawyer or doctor made back in 2014. Dissolution Many revolts started to spread across the Empire and many territories go there independence until the Treaty of Washington, which dissolved the United States of Earth into many nations * Empire of Britannia (British Isles) * Republic of Europe (All of Europe, excluding Scandinavia) * Kingdom of Scandinavia (Scandinavia) * American Union (USA and Canada) * People’s Republic of Central America (Central America, Including Mexico) * United States of South America (South America) Category:RyansWorld Category:United States of Earth